


Your Mojo Witchcraft Honey It's Working On Me

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auror Ron Weasley, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dream Sex, Dreamwalking, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad Sirius Black, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slice of Life, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Harry was plagued by very vivid dreams. They were there for as long as he could remember, blond hair, grey eyes, writhing beneath him in total ecstasy.





	1. Vivid

* * *

Harry was plagued by very vivid dreams. They were there for as long as he could remember, blond hair, grey eyes, writhing beneath him in total ecstasy. The brunet wasn’t complaining, the guy helped Harry through plenty of lonely nights, but it was rather difficult when he was in a relationship.  
“Jesus Christ. Can you just pay attention to what I’m saying at least once?” Ron hissed out, slamming his mug down on the table. Harry was startled out of his thoughts. It was moments like this that made Harry really wonder if having friends was really such a good idea, “Before you went to la la land, I was trying to tell you how we’re expecting a really important visitor.”

“How important are we talking?” Harry asked, tapping the side of his mug. The tea was probably already cold and Harry despised the idea of re-heating it, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. You could only really heat a cup of tea once or twice, well Harry was sure that he heard that from somewhere. He never really considered researching it, but he hadn’t really had any problems from having re-heated tea, “And why is he visiting?”

“Do you ever listen to me?” Ron asked incredulously. In all honesty, Harry tried to listen to Ron, but his misery often made his mind go to other places, “Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. You know how we haven’t really been doing that great business wise? Well. There’s this guy who’s going to try and help us out.”

“So you’re trying to rope another wizard into the business?” Harry snorted, earning a heavy glare from Ron. The brunet would probably have been a little nicer if Ron didn’t choose his day off to come to his house and talk about business, “Okay. I’ll be serious now. What do you expect this guy to do?”

“His family has a lot of power in the wizarding world, so I’m hoping he’ll draw in more customers.” Ron answered flatly, “But he wants to meet everyone involved in the business and that includes you. I won’t be able to be there as I have Auror business to attend to.”

“Oh really? So I’m really standing in for you.” Harry grinned. It looked like there was one good thing that would come out of this, “I’ll only agree to it if you promise me one thing.”

“And what’s that?” Ron queried, the redhead looked like he already knew where Harry was going with this. And that was good. If they were on the same page, it would be easier for Harry to get what he wanted, “What do you want?”

“I want a holiday extension,” Harry said bluntly. He wanted as much time off as he could. Harry had enough money to retire, but he was sure he would get bored if he sat around doing nothing. He needed to figure out what to do next before moving away from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, “Two weeks.”

“Sure. Why the hell not. It’s not like you even go to work.” Ron pointed out, “You call in sick the majority of the time or come up with some excuse to not come in.”

“So when do you need me to be in?” Harry asked, deliberately avoiding the whole other part of what Ron was saying. He hadn’t realised that he had called in sick that many times. But now that he really thought about it, he didn’t actually remember the last time he was in the store, “Do I need to dress fancy?”

“Yes. Go to a fitting, wear something that would look good on you.” Ron sighed, “Tomorrow morning. Eight am sharp.”

“Okay. Well. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Harry responded. He hated early starts, “I should get fitted, don’t want to embarrass everyone.”

“Please don’t.” Ron snorted, apparating out of Harry’s place. It was only when Ron left that Harry realised how much of a pain this whole thing was going to be.

Luckily being Harry Potter meant that he would literally be welcome everywhere. He hated it when he was younger, but as an adult, he realised life was a little better when you were given special treatment.

\----

It didn’t take long for Harry to find something to wear. He went for a simple fitted suit with a waistcoat. He usually liked to add a splash of colour with the use of a waistcoat, but this time he went for a full black ensemble.  
“Whoa Harry, whose funeral are you here for?” George grinned, “So I’m guessing Ron managed to persuade you into meeting Draco Malfoy.”

“Malfoy. As in related to Lucius Malfoy?” Harry frowned, he didn’t know much about the Malfoy family other than the fact that Lucius Malfoy was on the board of governors for Hogwarts. The guy was intimidating as hell, but Harry didn’t really go out of his way to find out more about the Malfoy family, “I thought Weasley’s didn’t get along with Malfoy’s.”

“Yes, Lucius Malfoy is my father.” A voice cut in, “And yes, Malfoys and Weasley’s are not supposed to get along. But I’ve never been one to keep up with family traditions.”

Harry turned around to meet the wizard. The brunet’s eyes widened considerably. This was probably one of the rare moments Harry was rendered speechless. Draco Malfoy was the man of his dreams. Literally. Harry knew everything about Draco’s body and he wasn’t sure how to react with the knowledge that the blond was an actual person.  
“Well. Isn’t this a surprise.” Fred laughed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Harry react like this to anyone. Have you two met before?”

“I believe we have. But that’s something that I’ll have to talk to Harry about later.” Draco answered, with that answer Harry felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. They were having the same dreams? He had never heard of anyone having linked dreams. This was a first for him, “So shall we jump into business? I have a few ideas of helping the business thrive.”

\---- 


	2. Exhilarated

* * *

It was hell. That was the only way Harry could describe it. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were talking about, he didn’t really care in all honesty. He couldn’t help but watch Draco, every little thing that the blond did was driving him crazy. It wasn’t fair. He was so close to the guy that had plagued his dreams for as long as he could remember and he still wasn’t given the opportunity to touch him. Just a handshake. Anything to show Harry that this was actually happening.  
“It was good to have this meeting.” Draco said finally, “Feel free to contact me if you have more questions.”

“Of course.” George grinned, “We’ll see you around.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Draco smiled, saluting them, “I’ll see you around.”

Harry was not going to let him get away that easily. The brunet glanced at the twins before he made his way out to follow Draco Malfoy. It felt like the blond was expecting him to follow him, Harry managed to crowd him into a wall. There was no exit. They were going to have to talk about this weird dream thing.  
“So are you going to tell me how you got into my dreams?” Harry asked, glancing at the blond’s lips. Damn it. Harry wanted to have a taste, “What kind of sorcery are you doing?”

“Do you seriously think that I would deliberately go into your dreams?” Draco snorted, his hands making their way onto the lapels of Harry’s suit. Pulling him closer. They were too close. Draco was teasing him, “I’m sure you’ve heard of dream walkers, but I don’t specialise in that sort of magic. I do dabble in dark arts, but I would never reduce myself to dream walking.”

“So how else would you explain what has been happening?” Harry continued, he wanted to get answers. He wasn’t going to get swayed by a pretty face, “Why would we be sharing dreams if we have never met before?”

“That’s something you should probably ask a magical scholar. I can’t give you answers that I don’t know.” Draco responded in a straightforward tone, “I’ve heard of an infamous scholar, Hermione Granger. Maybe she’ll have the answers to your questions. Or if you’re really desperate for an answer, you could contact Albus Dumbledore. I’m sure he would probably know something.”

“So you’re really not going to give me anything? Do you really have no inkling as to what’s going on?” Harry frowned, his hand caressing Draco’s face. It felt like he was magnetised. Every part of his body started to sing from just physical touch. He had bedded him plenty of times in his dreams, but he was sure it would be incomparable to the real thing, “Tell me. If you knew that we were sharing dreams, why did you not search for me?”

“I didn’t know that we were sharing dreams. Not until I saw how you reacted to me.” Draco answered, moving his face away from Harry’s hand. Maybe the feelings were too overwhelming to him? But Harry felt like he could bask in it. It was the most exhilarated he had felt in years, “Maybe if you weren’t so easy to read, we wouldn’t be having this conversation to begin with.”

“Of course I’d be easy to read, you know practically everything about me. Physically. We do well together.” Harry stressed, turning Draco’s face towards him again, “We would have had this conversation eventually.”

“You don’t know that. Dreams are dreams. They don’t indicate anything of compatibility. We could be disastrous for all you know.” Draco voiced firmly, pushing Harry away from him. “And I’m not that easy Potter. Don’t expect me to bend backwards for you. We don’t know each other like that.”

“We have to talk about this,” Harry yelled out after him. Watching Draco walk away. The blond didn’t even bother turning to look at him before he apparated. He made it look so smooth. Harry couldn’t help but feel pissed off. They were going to talk about this one way or another. The brunet would follow him to the ends of the world if he had to, “Shit.”

“If I didn’t know any better one would assume that you were talking to the air.” A voice snorted, it sounded very familiar. But Harry couldn’t put a face to the voice. The brunet turned around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy, “Most people are in awe of being in my presence, but I guess things have to be been different for the infamous Harry Potter.”

“And what should I be in awe with?” Harry asked, maybe he would be able to get more information about Draco from his father, “I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but why did Draco not attend Hogwarts?”

“Why a sudden interest in my son?” Lucius asked curiously, before humouring Harry’s question, “Draco decided that he wanted to attend Durmstrang against his mother’s wishes. She had always wanted him to study nearer, but he was adamant.”

“You don’t seem upset by his decision?” Harry continued, but now it made sense as to why Harry had never met Draco Malfoy. They were probably around the same age, “Durmstang is the school to go to for the curriculum having an emphasis on the teaching of dark arts.”

“Magic is magic is it not?” Lucius shot back, he wasn’t challenging Harry. It was more of a discussion and Harry didn’t necessarily think of anything bad in regards to the dark arts, “But why the sudden curiosity in my son? He refuses to come back to England and has relocated to France. I’m surprised that you were even aware that he existed.”

“Oh has he now? A friend of mine has mentioned your son in passing and I came across a picture of him. He’s a handsome fellow.” Harry smiled, so Draco hadn’t even told his parents that he was back in England. Maybe he could try and get Lucius’ approval to court Draco. That would make it easier to get in touch with the younger Malfoy, “I want to know more about him because I fancy him and I intend to court him.”

“You do understand what you are asking?” Lucius smiled, he didn’t seem too opposed to the idea and that was always a good sign, “Courting is rather complicated and you will have to get approval from both parents.”

“So when will you invite me to Malfoy Manor?” Harry questioned, starling a laugh out of Lucius. He was doing something right. He had no idea what it was, but Lucius seemed to like it, “We both know how long courting can take and I’d rather jump right into it.”

“That’s only if the other party is difficult.” Lucius snorted, “But I will discuss it with my wife. I will send you a letter and I will also have to address one to my estranged son.”

“Great. I hope to see you soon.” Harry said in a sincere tone, this wizard could potentially be his future father in law if all went well, “Thank you for having this talk.”

“Of course. I will see you around.” Lucius responded, “Good day.”

\----


	3. Infuriate Me

* * *

Harry was expecting a visit from Draco a lot sooner. Maybe Draco was really as estranged as his father made him out to be. But that didn’t change the fact that Harry wasn’t surprised when the blond finally did make an appearance outside his door. It gave him great joy to see that Draco finally appeared to be able to feign something other than indifference. Harry was going to make Draco regret leaving him in the alley.  
“Are you crazy?” Draco hissed out, forcing his way into Harry’s house, “Scratch that. Of course, you’re bloody crazy. That’s the only thing that can explain how you would go to my parents hours within meeting me to request to court me.”

“Actually, it was within minutes of meeting you. Lucius Malfoy ran into me when you decided to apparate off without agreeing to have a conversation with me.” Harry corrected. The brunet was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Draco would not get away from him this time around. The dreams continued, but Harry wanted this to be a part of his reality, “Your parents have invited me to Malfoy Manor to discuss courting arrangements.”

“You conniving- What do you want from me? Dreams should remain that. Dreams.” Draco grounded out. The blond was awfully feisty, it was something that Harry quite liked, “I’ve done some research and I think I have figured out a way to stop the dreams.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I make every dream of mine a reality. So you wait, you will be writhing beneath me eventually.” Harry promised, it almost sounded like a threat. But Harry was never really that great at expressing himself, “I don’t want to stop the dreams.”

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?” Draco frowned, he paused before continuing to talk. Almost as if he was unsure if he should make the preposition, “Fine. I will give this thing a try. But I insist that we work on figuring out what caused us to be connected in the first place. And if this doesn’t work out, we will need to figure out how to end this for good.”

“I am friends with Hermione Granger, so I do believe she should be able to help us figure this out.” Harry agreed, he honestly didn’t really think that it would burst into flames. He was going to make sure that it worked out between them. Draco was a part of his destiny, “So your father tells me that you are currently in France. But you and I are both aware that’s not the case.”

“I’m still currently working on finding a place here before I tell my parents that I’m moving back to England.” Draco explained giving him a serious look, “And before you get too cocky, I was planning on moving back before I met you.”

“I guess meeting me was just an added bonus.” Harry grinned, earning a light slap from Draco. This was something he could get used to, “Instead of looking for a place, why don’t you move in with me?”

“No. Definitely not.” Draco snorted, looking around Harry’s house. It was a family home and most people often asked Harry if ever felt lonely, but he didn’t care that much for people. He preferred to have a space to himself, “Maybe you should consider getting a pet.”

“I have an owl. Her name is Hedwig.” Harry laughed, watching as Draco looked around the house in fascination. It was always interesting to see how people would take the place in.“If you think I’m so lonely maybe you should take me up on my offer.”

“I can’t even believe I’m even humouring your idea.” Draco sighed, running his hands over the furniture. If Harry didn’t know any better he was sure that the house was beginning to brighten up, “But such a beautiful house does need more wizards or witches living in it. Can you not feel the magic sing? You need to bring it back to life.”

“Well, I don’t really know how to bring the magic of a house back.” Harry responded, it was a curious concept. He never really had to deal with the magic of houses. Harry knew that Hogwarts was magical, but he didn’t consider the magic of every other wizarding house. He watched as Draco sat on the armchair and the fireplace lit up, “The house seems to like you?”

“Yes. It does.” Draco agreed, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. There seemed to be a lot on the blond’s mind. But Harry wasn’t sure how to bring it forward without making Draco feel like Harry was forcing himself into his life. Harry had already done enough as it was, “Well. I should probably get going.”

“Please don’t.” Harry whispered, earning a soft look from Draco, “I want to know more about you.”

“That can be arranged.” Draco smiled, standing up. His fingers lingered on the arm of the chair before approaching Harry, “But not tonight. I need to cool off.”

“Do I get under your skin that much?” Harry queried, letting Draco take his hands in his own. His blood felt like it was on fire, he had never felt this way about anyone through touch before, “I’ll try to ease off.”

“You do. You are infuriating.” Draco snorted, running his fingers down Harry’s arms. The blond’s grey eyes stared directly into Harry’s and Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going. Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s. He got lost in the sensation. Draco tasted exquisite, like wine. It wouldn’t surprise him if Draco had a drink before approaching him. The kiss finished as soon as it started, Draco pressed his lips once more against the corner of Harry’s mouth before moving away, “Goodnight.”

“Shit.” Harry said to himself as Draco apparated away. The blond was to be the death of him. He was equally as infuriating to Harry. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\----


	4. Home Sweet Home

* * *

“Jesus Christ. You really are barmy.” Ron groaned loudly, he was making his displeasure about the whole courting thing very apparent, “Have you never heard the phrase do not mix business with pleasure? Can’t believe you just met the guy and you jumped straight into the whole I want to marry Draco Malfoy thing.”

“It’s not like you would understand.” Harry snorted, earning a glare from his friend, “What? It’s not like you’ve ever dated anyone in the long run. Your longest relationship was with Hermione and that didn’t work out well.”

“At least I dated her.” Ron shot back, “Do you know how thick you’ve got to be to want to marry someone without actually knowing them? I’m surprised that his parents even agreed to let you court him. That’s the part that I don’t understand. You would think they’d have higher standards.”

“And what on earth is that supposed to mean?” Harry frowned, he had a fallout with Ron at least once a month. They were like an old married couple and they were due for an argument, “I was the one that stopped the whole dark lord thing.”

“Yeah. When you were a baby. You’ve basically lived off that whole thing ever since you discovered the whole wizard thing and in all honesty, you’re a bit of a prick.” Ron pointed out. He admired Ron’s honesty. But Harry felt like he had a very valid reason for being the person he was today, “What else do you have to say for yourself? You’re just like every other wizard.”

“At least I have something to say for myself. What can you say?” Harry asked. Before deciding to end the argument before it got too heated up. They were currently at a little cafe and they were drawing in too much attention, “You know what. This isn’t the time or the place to have an argument. If you don’t have anything good to say about the fact that I’m courting someone, you might as well not say anything at all.”

“You’re as stubborn as a bull.” Ron sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich before he continued talking, “But I’ll drop it. You’re right this isn’t the time or place to be arguing about this.”

“That’s the reason Hermione broke up with you.” Harry snorted, “Don’t speak with your mouth full. It’s disgusting.”

“Fuck off.” Ron shot back, there was a fear that Ron would get his food all over Harry and that was something that he didn’t want, “You’re a dick.”

“I know.” Harry smiled, taking a sip of his tea, “That’s why we’re friends.”

\----

Draco hadn’t stepped foot in the Malfoy Manor since he graduated Durmstrang. It felt like he was shot nostalgia as soon as he entered the manor. He hated the feeling.  
“Master Malfoy. Welcome home.” Tipsy greeted, she was one of Draco’s favourite house-elves. At that moment he decided that he was going to steal her away when his parents weren’t looking because Ellie was a lovely elf, “Shall I make tea?”

“I’m okay Tipsy, can you please notify my parents that I have arrived?” Draco asked, looking around the manor. It didn’t different to what he remembered. His mother would occasionally change the blinds and decorations to fit the more seasonal times. The tell-tale sign of his father walking to greet him snapped Draco’s attention to the other wizard. He didn’t look much older, but wizards didn’t really age greatly so it wasn’t that much of a surprise, “Father. How do you do?”

“I’m fine,” Lucius answered, walking towards the lounge room. Draco could only take that as a cue to follow the older wizard because he was known to not always express what he wanted, “It was awfully selfish of you to cut your family out your life. Your mother missed you greatly.”

“You know you can say you missed me too, father. It won’t make you any less of a patriarchal figure.” Draco snorted, this was probably the best time to confront his father about what was happening, “Now, can you tell me why you and mother agreed to let Harry Potter court me? Did you not think to contact me before agreeing to something so drastic?”

“My darling boy. Before we continue this whole courting discussion, I would like to say that I did miss you.” Lucius grinned, “You never really made it easy to contact you. And Harry Potter, he is a rather endearing wizard. I didn’t see any reason to reject his intentions on courting you. If you do not fancy him, you can always reject his advances. We as your parents are not bartering you off like a horse.”

“He's not a pure-blood wizard.” Draco pointed out, “And were you not interested in the whole dark lord thing?”

“I was interested. But I didn’t see any reason to follow through with his crazy ideologies. You can be interested in things you don’t want to commit to.” Lucius answered, taking a seat on the armchair, “He didn’t manage to recruit me, your mother, or Severus Snape. So, all in all, he didn’t really have the strongest allies. He ignored the prophecy and got defeated by a baby. Not exactly the best thing to be remembered for.”

“Draco! I came as soon as I heard.” Narcissa voiced excitedly, pulling her son into her arms before pressing kisses onto his face, “So have the dreams started?”

“The dreams,” Draco said incredulously, it was now beginning to make perfect sense the reason his parents were so accepting of Harry Potter. They were the ones that had somehow linked Harry to him. Draco moved away from his mother’s arms before taking a seat on the chair opposite of his father, “Now the two of you have better have a good explanation as to what you thought you would gain from connecting my dreams with Harry.”

“Connecting your dreams to Harry Potter? What is kind of nonsense is that. We have nothing to gain from you being connected to him.” Lucius frowned, “And what on earth do you mean your dreams are connected? Are you dream walking? You-”

“You were the only ones in close proximity to me. The dreams started before I started attending Durmstrang.” Draco cut in, he really wasn’t in the mood to have to skirt around the subject. He needed his parents to get straight to the point. Tell him what was going on, “There’s no other reasonable explanation to this.”

“No there is a reasonable explanation,” Narcissa stated firmly, taking a seat on the arm of Lucius’ chair. It made Draco feel kind of envious that his parents were still so much in love. It wasn’t something he had really ever experienced with his own partners, “It’s part of being a Black. Our dreams spill. You managed to create a connection with Harry, and I have no explanation as to why and how.”

“That doesn’t make any sense at all.” Draco frowned, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she was trying to say. But he wasn’t going to accept something that he had never heard of before. Draco would need to see more evidence of similar situations. And he would probably have to find a way to discuss this with actual scholars, “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“You do understand.” Narcissa sighed, “I think you should visit your cousin, maybe you will need to talk to someone else that’s a Black.”

\----


	5. Dreammate

* * *

Everything about Sirius Black reminded Draco of a cat, the way the other wizard could languidly lie across and nap on any surface without a trouble in the world would concern most.  
“Cousin. Now, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?” Sirius greeted, grinning like a Cheshire cat, “Narcissa and Lucius were rather insistent on us having a conversation. Please tell me this is not the sex talk?”

“I’m sorry to tell you, but you’re about ten years too late with the sex talk.” Draco snorted, “But I was told you would be able to tell me about this weird dream walking thing that is something related to being a Black?”

“Ah. So that’s why it was pressing? Whose dreams are you walking into?” Sirius questioned curiously, “I’m sure you have heard of the concept of soulmates? Well, they don’t bloody exist. But dream-walking is second best. It’s a Black secret. One of the main reasons why we have a non-existent divorce rate.”

“Really? So who’s your dreammate?” Draco queried, it would be interesting to know if they had any control over who they dream-walked with, “Anyone I know?”

“Dreammate, cute.” Sirius grinned, before giving Draco a serious look, “It’s you. You’re my dream mate.”

“W-what.” Draco stuttered. That was incredibly fucked up. But it also didn't make any sense. It was his cousin's conviction that had Draco second-guessing himself, “Are you being serious right now?”

“Of course I’m being Sirius. Don’t wear out my name baby cousin.” Sirius laughed, “But yes, I was only joking. Maybe I’ll kiss and tell if you tell me who has been plaguing your dreams at night.”

“Harry Potter. Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?” Draco frowned, “When did this whole thing start?”

“My Godson. How very peculiar.” Sirius smiled, “This has always been a part of the Black family, my dear cousin. Not a well known secret and we would like to keep it that way. Can you imagine how many people would try to force their ways into our dreams? There is power in a name. Especially the Black name.”

“I never really ever found out what happened to Harry Potter after his parents passed away.” Draco admitted, changing the subject. It was a good opportunity to find out more about Harry from someone that he actually knew, “I’m assuming that you managed to adopt him?”

“Of course not. I was sent to Azkaban. I may have been acquitted, but my sanity was of great debate and they refused to let a toddler be in the company of an insane man.” Sirius explained, laughing bitterly. Draco could not even imagine getting wrongfully convicted of a crime you didn’t commit. Especially with being framed by someone Sirius considered a good friend. Draco wouldn’t be surprised if the wizard had trust issues, “Severus adopted Harry. He made sure to prove that the muggles that were raising him were a bad fit. They were abusing the poor kid. He was living in a blood cupboard underneath the stairs. It wasn’t until he was about eleven that he was transferred into Severus’ care.”

“Were you a part of Harry’s life?” Draco had to ask, he knew that his cousin was awful to Severus. His father had often commented on it and made sure that Draco wouldn’t grow up to be a bully, “Did Severus let you be a part of his life.”

“He did. I was surprised, but he wanted us to be a part of Harry’s life.” Sirius answered, “He’s not a bad guy once you get to know him. A little anti-social, but he is a good guy.”

“I- Maybe I shouldn’t have asked about this.” Draco said softly, he felt like he was prying into a part of Harry’s life that he wasn’t supposed to know, “I feel like I’m intruding.”

“It’s not something that no one knows. Everyone is well aware of how difficult Harry’s upbringing was.” Sirius continued, “And if you truly are sharing dreams. You should know this. Harry needs someone that’s going to stay, someone that will love him.”

“So are you going to tell me who you dream with?” Draco asked. He wanted to change the subject to anything else. It was something that terrified him. Draco was not good at relationships. He had never fallen in love. The blond destroyed everything and he didn’t want to drag Harry into it, “I guess I can’t go to Hermione Granger to talk about this whole thing if it’s a Black family secret.”

“Of course you can’t.” Sirius agreed, “But to answer your question, no. I’m not going to tell you who it is.”

“They broke your heart,” Draco stated firmly. It was the only thing that would explain why the other wizard refused to tell him, “And that’s why you don’t want to talk about them.”

“Yes. They did break my heart,” Sirius said solemnly, placing his face in his hands. Heartbreak was one of those things that made Draco grateful that he had never fallen in love. He didn’t want to be hurt in that way, “That’s why I’m not going to talk about it.”

“You know I’ll always be here for you. If you ever feel like you want to talk about it.” Draco smiled sadly, giving the older wizard’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “Haven’t you suffered long enough. Silence and solitude are never good. Let’s arrange for a day to have tea.”

“I guess I can do that. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” Sirius snorted, “Harry doesn’t even visit these days. He found his own circle of friends.”

“No. I think he’s a shut-in like you.” Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected. He wasn’t even supposed to be in England this long. The blond would have to contact his secretary and tell her that they would have to relocate here. This was going to take time and Draco wasn’t going to let his business suffer in the long run, “It looks like I have two wizards to work on. This is going to be eventful.”

“You’ve always been ambitious. I’m glad to see that hasn’t changed.” Sirius laughed, “So your parents have also told me that you refuse to move back to the manor and that you are currently looking for a place to stay. How would you feel about moving in with your cousin?”

“That’s a great idea.” Draco agreed. Sirius needed someone to live with him, and Draco was currently homeless. It was going to make things a lot easier for him, “I’ll move my stuff over.”

\---- 


	6. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I probably won't be able to update as frequent as I will be going back to work on Monday- I'm not going to lie, I kind of do wish I wasn't going back. It is going to be the worst.

* * *

It was always interesting to watch Severus as he incanted around the house and how everything seemed to just sort itself out. The older wizard had taught Harry all the spells that he needed to know, but sometimes Harry just got lazy and didn’t have the energy to do spell-work. One the house was clean, Severus turned around to face Harry and give him a stern look.  
“So I hear that you’re courting Draco Malfoy.” Severus sighed, lighting the fire before taking a seat, “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“What makes you think that’s something’s going on?” Harry asked, taking a seat. This was going to be an eventful conversation, “Why did you never fully adopt me? Why did you act as my guardian?”

“Because I am your guardian,” Severus answered flatly. He was giving Harry a very careful look before he continued to talk. The problem with that was Severus was going to know immediately that he was not in the right mindset, “And I did adopt you. Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little bit. Okay. Yes. I am drunk.” Harry frowned. His questions made a lot more sense in his head. But lately nothing seemed to make much sense, “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

“You should have called me sooner. Before it got this bad.” Severus voiced softly, standing up. Not many people were aware of how much Harry really depended on Severus. The older wizard seemed to be one of the only people that just made everything seem like it was going to be okay, “Let’s get some food in you and you can tell me everything. If nothing makes sense we will make sense of it.”

It took little persuasion for Harry to follow Severus into the kitchen. Being a potions master made Severus’ food impeccable. And Harry was never the type to reject food. It was one of the things that he felt people took for granted.  
“What if I’m not good enough for him?” Harry asked Severus, “What if it burns out and I’m left in the ashes?”

“Why do you think that you’re not good enough for him? Harry, you received both of his parents’ approval. Do you know how difficult it is to satisfy a man like Lucius Malfoy? There’s something about you that he liked, that he believed was good enough for his son.” Severus answered, “You don’t need to concentrate on the what-ifs. Turn that focus onto the now. Enjoy the courting stage of your relationship. There are always going to be ups and downs in a relationship. And if you ever feel that the fire has turned to embers, find a way to rekindle it. A fire can continue to burn as long as you work on it. Relationships take a lot of work.”

“What should I get Draco as a courting gift?” Harry smiled, he felt so much better with the little pep talk from Severus. Maybe he wasn’t good enough for Draco, but that didn’t change the fact that he was given the opportunity to pursue it, “I haven’t really had the chance to talk to him properly.”

“Well. Lucky for you, Draco is my Godson and I have an inkling of what he likes.” Severus answered, “Try something simple but tasteful. Chocolate truffles and a bottle of wine.”

“Do you think he will mind elderflower wine?” Harry asked cautiously. He had heard of Superior Red, but surely Draco wouldn’t be too happy being gifted the wine that his family manufactured, “Or do you think he would hate it?”

“No. I think he would love it.” Severus let out a laugh, the older wizard had a feeling that the relationship between Harry and Draco would be perfectly fine. He was definite that they would compliment each other. They would be a powerful couple, “Harry if you ever feel like this again. Please call for me. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know.” Harry smiled. He loved his little family. He wouldn’t trade Severus, Sirius, or Remus. They raised him to be the person he was today and he would always respect that, “Thank you for coming here at the drop of a hat. I really appreciate it.”

“Do you remember what happened last time I came a little late?” Severus snorted, getting the dishes cleaned. The older wizard was a bit of a neat freak. But it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It just wasn’t something Harry was, “You drank through my entire fire-whiskey collection and got alcohol poisoning. It was one of the most terrifying experiences I had ever gone through and I don’t want a repeat.”

“I never did apologise for that,” Harry said sheepishly, it was one of the low points of his life. Something that he would probably never forget, “I threw up in your cauldron.”

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Severus grinned, it was a melancholy look he only seemed to have whenever he remembered everything stupid that Harry had done while he was living with him, “And I believe Sirius and Remus scolded you enough.”

“They took away my nimbus.” Harry laughed, he remembered it like it was yesterday. He had never really ever seen Sirius or Remus as angry as they were that day, “I’m not going to lie. I was a little bitter about it.”

“We spoiled you too much.” Severus said fondly, “I should have locked the basement. I don’t know why I didn’t think that a fifteen-year-old teenager would be drawn to the basement full of alcohol.”

“Because I had you wrapped around my little finger and I was a good child,” Harry responded. He would need to visit his childhood home sometime. He missed it, “The smell of fire-whiskey reminds me of the time I almost died.”

“You were a menace. And yes, you did have us wrapped around your little finger.” Severus sighed. Tousling Harry's already messy hair, “I should probably get going. But Harry, take care of yourself and maybe get a haircut. Your hair is getting a little out of control.”

“I’ll see you around,” Harry said softly. He was in need of a haircut. Just a little trim, as it was a lot more unruly than usual, “Thank you.”

\----


	7. Elderflower Wine and Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting is going to be sporadic. I apologise if this chapter makes no sense, but my head is a little all over the place because vertigo sucks.
> 
> I currently have labyrinthitis. It seriously sounds like something out of a movie, so I was surprised when my doctor diagnosed me with it.
> 
> And on Saturday, I'm going to be travelling for two weeks.
> 
> Can y'all say a little prayer for me or wish me luck because I am in need of a new job? My experience with work has been the worst.

* * *

“Okay. So I’ve heard from a very reliable source that Harry should be popping down.” Sirius announced. The two of them were currently drinking wine in the study. Draco was reading a book, but Sirius was just flipping through the pages to make it look like he was doing something, “Please don’t be difficult.”

“What do you mean by that?” Draco frowned, taking his eyes away from the page, “I’m not difficult.”

“You’re very difficult when it comes to Harry.” Sirius stated firmly, “The guy had to go through some weird lengths to get you to even talk to him. Do you know how difficult it is usually for someone to court someone they don’t even know? It’s extremely old school. We’re talking about early wizards that literally just bred with each other for power and name.”

“I would have talked to him eventually.” Draco sighed. It wasn’t like he was intentionally trying to be difficult. But everything that Harry had done made everything difficult. He had barely been in England for enough time to already be courted, “Harry was brash for jumping into this without talking to me first. It happened way too fast.”

“Of course Harry’s brash. He gets it from his father, and it’s not like you would have talked to him soon. You would have probably left it for a few months before talking to the poor guy.” Sirius pointed out, “It’s not like you guys can talk anymore. The dreams have stopped.”

“The dreams have stopped,” Draco repeated. He didn’t even realise that he had stopped seeing Harry in his dreams. In all fairness. Draco hadn’t really been sleeping considering the fact that he had found out that he was sharing them with someone, “I didn’t even notice that they stopped.”

“The dream-walking stop as soon as you meet the person.” Sirius said sadly, “Draco. This dream-walking thing is not trying to take control of your life. It’s only showing you possibilities.”

“So I’m not getting forced to be with Harry?” Draco queried, he had this fear that he no control over his life because he would have to whatever these dreams were telling him to do, “I still have a choice?”

“Look at me Draco. Do I look like I pursued the person I was dreaming with?” Sirius asked, “You always have a choice. But don’t think that dreams are forcing feelings. You know who Harry is, you’ve done things other than sex. You’ve probably talked and shared secrets. Don’t you think it’s time you let love win?

“I do love him.” Draco admitted, “I thought they broke your heart?”

“We weren’t lucky like you.” Sirius smiled sadly, “I met him soon after the dream-walking started, so we never really passed the friendship stage. And he- There was someone else he loved.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco said softly. He couldn’t even imagine what it felt like to be rejected by the person that you loved. But Draco had a feeling it was a big misunderstanding and once he found out who the guy that Sirius was in love with was, the blond was going to make sure that he helped his cousin out. It was the least he could do, “I’ll give love a chance.”

“Good. He should be here any moment.” Sirius smiled, “Good luck cousin. This is going to be scary, but it will be worth it.”

The tell-tale sign of someone apparating into the house cut the conversation short. It was a very fitting end to the talk. But it didn’t feel right, because Sirius deserved a chance at love too. And Draco wanted him to know that.

“I come bearing gifts,” Harry announced, entering the study. The good thing about Draco living with Harry’s Godfather was that there were no restrictions on Harry, he could travel into the house whenever he wanted to.

“How delightful,” Sirius said from his armchair, he was reading a book. Draco was on the sofa reading another book, lounging languidly with a pair of glasses on. It was an odd sight to see the two sitting in the study together. Harry didn’t even think that Sirius spent his spare time reading, “You can place the gifts on the table.”

“They’re for Draco.” Harry grinned, the blond didn’t even acknowledge Harry’s appearance. But Harry was going to change that, “Courting gifts.”

“Oh, Merlin. You could have at least told me you were getting courted.” Sirius groaned, shooting Draco a glare. The blond sighed before placing a bookmark between the pages of his book and setting it down, “I’m just going to head to my room. If you two choose to have sex, please have consideration. The walls here are really thin and it’s not exactly something I want to hear.”

“That’s what silencing spells are for.” Draco snorted, Harry’s eyebrows raised considerably at that comment. The other wizard wasn’t expecting the offer of sex to be on the table. If he knew that all it took was a box of chocolates and wine he probably would have tried it sooner. The blond looked at both wizards before talking, “But no one is having sex tonight.”

“Excuse you. That’s not a choice that you can make for me.” Sirius frowned. Draco just looked at the older wizard, and Sirius couldn’t help but feel like his cousin was probably going to embarrass him, “I can have sex in my own house.”

“I wasn’t aware that you had a sex life,” Draco said flatly. It was a very valid point. Draco had not once seen the other wizard do anything but drink. And that’s why Draco was trying to reintroduce him to his old pastimes, “I don’t really want to talk about this subject.”

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. If you need me just yell.” Sirius said before pausing. He had a very calculated look before he started to speak again, “Actually. Don’t call for me. Goodnight my dears.”

“Night.” Draco smiled, he was rather attached to the other wizard. He was probably one of his favourite relatives. But Draco wasn’t really connected to anyone else he was related to. Bellatrix was in Azkaban, and she wasn’t really someone he liked. As soon as Sirius was out of the room, the blond immediately turned to Harry, “So you’re really taking this courting thing seriously. But I swear to Merlin. If there is anything sexual in that bag, I’m going to hex your arse out of this house.”

“Actually. I got you some elderflower wine and chocolate truffles.” Harry grinned, watching as Draco looked at the bottle in curiosity. Harry knew that he was right. Draco mostly drank red wine, most likely the one that his family manufactured, “Do you accept the courting gift?”

“Ah. So you do know how this works.” Draco frowned. He had heard of elderflower wine, but he had never had the opportunity to try it. And wine and chocolates sounded really good right now. But there was a catch to the whole gift, “If I accept your courting gift, that will mean that I am allowing you to continue courting me.”

“What do you say?” Harry asked. This was the moment of truth. Hopefully, Draco wouldn’t be ruthless and reject him. If there was one thing that Harry feared, it was being rejected, “Will you allow me to court you?”

“That depends. Do I still get the wine and chocolates if I say no?” Draco asked cautiously, he wasn’t going to say no. But he didn’t want Harry to think that it would be that easy. Even though it technically was going to be that easy, “I’ll let you know once you answer that.”

“Yes. You will still get your wine and chocolates if you say no.” Harry answered flatly, his face was blank. But Draco had read enough people in his lifetime to know that the other wizard was panicking, “I’m not going to force you into anything that you don’t want.”

Draco couldn’t help but smile at that. If there were any doubts in his mind, Harry had managed to clear them. For the first time in a while, everything made sense. Draco smiled as he pressed his lips against Harry’s, “I hope that answers everything.”

“I thought you weren’t easy?” Harry smiled, pulling Draco into his arms. It was comfortable. Something that felt right, “So you never did tell me how you stopped the dreams.”

“I didn’t stop them.” Draco smiled, “They stopped because you became a reality. There was no point in dreaming of you when you’re already in my life.”

“Okay. As much as I do like this whole romantic thing going on. It’s kind of 360 of you?” Harry frowned, seemingly confused, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m more than okay.” Draco confirmed, “Shall we open the wine?”

\----


	8. Leather Jackets

* * *

After drinking copious amounts of Elderflower wine, Draco fell delightfully tipsy. Harry was smart enough to bring more than one bottle and Draco was sure that they had probably drunk 90% of what Harry brought. It was a great first date, well, that was if it was considered a date. Who didn’t love eating chocolates and drinking while talking about everything and anything? Draco now knew who Harry’s closest friends were, what house he was in when he was in Hogwarts, and things Draco didn’t really think he needed to know. But it was nice to have a moment like this. Moments like this were rare.  
“Shall we go to bed?” Draco asked. He knew how he sounded. But he just hoped Harry wouldn’t take it the wrong way. It would probably ruin everything, “Or you could go home.”

“No, let’s go to bed.” Harry smiled, it was a flirtatious look. So Draco immediately felt a sense of relief.“Which one’s your room?”

“Follow me.” Draco smiled, “I should probably get you a toothbrush, do you need to borrow some clothes?”

“Sure.” Harry agreed, “That would be nice.”

It didn’t take long for them to prepare for bed. It was weird for Draco to have Harry in his bed. His let his fingers run down Harry’s hair. The blond was in awe.  
“Are you just going to continue to stare at me and play with my hair the whole night?” Harry smiled bemused, one of the main features that Draco loved about Harry was his eyes, “Or are you going to tell me how much you love me?”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m going to kick you out of the house.” Draco groaned. He was going to take a leap of faith. If he and Harry were meant to be, Draco would probably end up flying instead of falling, “We’re going to have to tell everyone that the courting has been accepted.”

“Can I talk or are you still going to kick me out?” Harry asked curiously. Draco rolled his eyes at the comment. Harry just beamed at him in response to his annoyance, “I’ll take that as a no. But we’re going to have to start with your parents and my guardians.”

“Should we invite everyone at the same time? Maybe we can have dinner at the Malfoy Manor?” Draco started, “The sooner, the better. That way we won’t have family nagging us in the future.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” Harry smiled, “Send an owl in the morning to your parents and let them know what’s going on. I’ll invite my guardians.”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, “Hopefully everyone will get along.”

\----

The dinner was arranged a lot sooner than Draco was expecting, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. His mother was meticulous when it came to planning and arranging events. She had probably planned how it was going to be from the moment he was born.  
“Sirius, you’re seriously taking the piss. Just get ready and we’ll head off.” Draco groaned, he had no idea what the other wizard was doing. But they needed to be at his parent's house, “I’m going to count to te-“

“Calm down. I’m ready.” Sirius snorted. Now he understood what his mother meant when she had told him that his cousin was a heartbreaker. It was the leather jacket that caused the heartbreaking. It was so bizarre to think that a leather jacket over a simple grey shirt and black jeans would make someone a hell of a lot more attractive, “Close your mouth, you’re going to let all the flies in.”

“Ha-ha very funny.” Draco snorted. It was a wonder why the wizard didn’t make that much of an effort every other day, but it was understandable in a way. Draco had been depressed before. He barely left his bed and it was an accomplishment for him to shower and brush his teeth on some days. He had a feeling that Sirius was fighting his own demons. Azkaban would destroy any wizard/witch’s mental mindset, “But you clean up pretty well for an old man.”

“You can’t call me an old man. I’m younger than your parents.” Sirius frowned, folding his arms under his chest, “Have you never heard the term that you’re supposed to respect your elders?”

“The key word in that phrase is elders.” Draco grinned. It was always fun to annoy people, “If you’re older than me, you’re an old man.”

“You’re lucky that you’re my baby cousin or I would have probably hexed you by now.” Sirius groaned, “I guess we should get going.”

\----

Draco knew something was wrong as soon as they apparated to his parent's house. Sirius’ face drained of colour, the older wizard looked like he had just seen a ghost. Draco followed the direction of where his cousin’s eyes seemed to have settled on. It was Remus Lupin. The other wizard was his wife and son, and now everything made sense. Remus Lupin was Sirius’ dream-mate.

If Sirius had told him who his dream-mate was before this dinner Draco would have made sure that something like this would not have happened. The dinner hadn’t even started and it was already going to hell.  
“Padfoot.” Remus greeted affectionately, “It’s been a while old friend.”

“Moony.” Sirius greeted, there was a slight tremble in his voice but it wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone else. Draco felt protective. From his previous talks with his cousin, he was aware of how Remus was still a sore topic. Draco couldn’t even imagine what Sirius was feeling now that he was actually face-to-face with the other wizard, “It has been a long time.”

“Now that everyone is here. Why don’t we go to the dining room and start on dinner?” Narcissa smiled, “We have so much to talk about.”

“Of course.” Severus agreed, his eyes were on Sirius. And Draco couldn’t help but wonder if Severus knew that there was something going on with Sirius, “We have a lot to discuss.”

\----


	9. Panic Attack

* * *

The dinner seemed to be going okay. They were seated in a way that made sure that Sirius and Remus were on opposite sides of the table, but Draco had a feeling that his cousin wasn’t doing so well. The brunet looked like he was on the verge of the panic. It was when Sirius’ glass of wine tipped over that Draco finally noticed the extent of what was going on. Severus looked at Draco’s parents and it was almost like they were having an internal conversation.  
“Severus dear, can you please show Sirius the wine cellar? My dear cousin had a recommendation but I, unfortunately, can’t remember the make or year of the bottle.” Narcissa smiled, “And Draco. Can you follow? I don’t want Sirius to get a hold of my other wines.”

“Of course mother.” Draco agreed, Harry was looking at him curiously. It was clear that there was something going on. Sirius didn’t look so good. Draco would have to explain what was going on to Harry later, but right now he had to make sure that his cousin was okay. Maybe having the dinner today wasn’t such a good idea, “I remember what happened last time.”

“I knew I could count on you darling.” Narcissa laughed, shooting a playful wink to Draco. The blonde then turned to Harry and fixed him with a stare. She was going to keep the others busy while they tried to help Sirius, “Now Harry. What do you do? I think it’s time we learnt more about each other as you’re going to be family now.”

\----

The wine cellar was one of Draco’s favourite rooms in the house. He found that it was relaxing because of the sight of the wine bottles being stacked up as well as the feeling of the cool room. But it was different now. Sirius was heavily breathing, he had turned a blotchy red and the sight of his cousin panicking scared Draco.  
“Sirius. You’re having a panic attack.” Severus said softly, the wizard placed his hands on Sirius’ face and pulled him towards him so that their foreheads were touching, “I understand that this is hard for you, but I’m going to need you to breathe with me.”

His cousin was still breathing heavily, but the rate seemed to slow down. Even though the wizard was shuddering, and tears seemed to find their way down his face, it was clear that he was getting better.  
“I- It hurts.” Sirius whimpered, clutching at his chest, “I- I can’t breathe.”

“Do you want to go home?” Severus asked. Draco couldn’t help but wonder how many times Severus had been in situations like this. The potions master seemed to know what he was doing, “I can come up with a good excuse for you to leave.”

“No. I’ll be fine.” Sirius answered slowly, “I just need to stay here for a little bit.”

“Remus Lupin is your dream mate,” Draco stated. He needed to know what went wrong between the two of them. The other wizard didn’t seem too torn up at the sight of Sirius, so Draco couldn’t help but wonder if Sirius was the one that was avoiding Remus. Something went wrong and Draco wasn’t going to fix it, “Does she know that? She’s a Black too so she should be aware of the dreams.”

“She doesn’t know anything about the dreams.” Sirius responded, “Her mother was disowned. She wouldn’t have experienced the dreams because she isn’t considered to be a part of the Black family.”

“But you were disowned too, does that not mean that you should not have experienced them either?” Draco frowned, he had no idea how this thing worked. But if he were to start a family with Harry he needed to have some kind of idea as to how he was going to tell their children about this, “Are you definite that those who are disowned will not experience the dreams?”

“Yes, I was disowned. But I was still a Black for a while and my dreams started pretty early on.” Sirius explained, “If you want to learn more about how this works, there is a book. I’m still trying to figure out where it is exactly, but I was planning on giving it to you as a birthday gift.”

“So where did it go wrong? What happened that made you think that it wouldn’t be possible?” Draco asked curiously, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Everything went wrong.” Severus answered for Sirius, “There was the whole Voldemort fiasco and then Sirius was sent to Azkaban after he was framed for giving up James and Lily. Nearly all of the wizarding world had thought that Sirius was a criminal and I’m sure that these thoughts probably plagued Remus as well. And by the time Sirius was out of Azkaban, his mental health wasn’t the greatest. And by the time he was better, Remus had already met someone.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco breathed, “Is there a way to fix this? Well, make it a little better.”

“I know that you’re not completely comfortable being in the presence of Remus yet, but it should get better if we ease you into it.” Severus tried, “You were best friends and I’m sure it’s possible to get to that stage again.”

“We will see.” Sirius sighed, he seemed to be better, “I guess we should go back in. I’d grab any bottle of wine.”

\----

When they entered the dining room, something felt off. Everyone looked awkward. Something went wrong while they were gone and Draco didn’t really want to know. It didn’t look like he was going to be able to eat tonight.  
“What did we miss?” Draco asked. it was better to get it out of the way, "Hopefully, not too much."

“Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are getting a divorce.” Lucius supplied, taking a sip of wine. Getting a divorce was practically unheard of in the wizarding world, so Draco wasn’t surprised with his parent's reaction to it. But he was surprised that Remus and Nymphadora didn’t seem to beat up about it, “I have never heard of an amicable separation until today. It appears that there is no love lost.”

“Lucius, I would prefer it if you just called me Tonks.” Tonks smiled, “And yes, we both agreed it would be for the best. Remus will have custody of Teddy, and I’ll go back to doing what I love.”

“I guess this calls for dessert,” Severus responded, at that comment, Draco wasn’t sure what to do other than laugh. There wasn’t really any response anyone could have said to make it better. But the fact that Severus was trying to divert the attention with food was hilarious, “And maybe some wine.”

“I could do with some dessert.” Harry said sheepishly, “And a bit of wine wouldn’t hurt.”

“Finally something that everyone can agree on.” Lucius snorted.

\----


	10. Munchkin

* * *

“So when were you planning on telling me what was going on?” Harry asked. Draco was currently rearranging some things in his room so the question caught him off guard, “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice that there was something going on with Sirius?”

“It’s not really my place to say anything, and in all honesty, I just figured out everything out at the dinner.” Draco answered slowly, he wasn’t sure if Sirius would be comfortable with him telling Harry, “What do you want to know?”

“Well from what I’ve seen, it appears that the whole dream walking thing is a part of the Black family.” Harry stated, “I just wanted to clarify if that’s why Sirius was miserable at the sight of Remus? I’m guessing that Remus is Sirius’ dream mate?”

“How the hell did you manage to figure all that out?” Draco asked, he was sure that Harry noticed that things were amiss, but he didn’t think that he would be able to figure everything out, “But I guess since I didn’t have to tell you anything, I can say that you’re right?”

“Okay. So now that we’ve got this out of the way, how are we going to fix this?” Harry asked. Draco was happy that Harry wanted to help, maybe it would make things easier. The two wizards were his Godfathers after all. He would know the best way to get through to the two of them, “There’s surely something we can do?”

“How are _we_ going to fix this?” Draco smiled, he still wasn’t quite used to the fact that he and Harry were now a we. It wasn’t his dream anymore. This was his reality, “So what do you think we should do?”

“I’m guessing Sirius probably told you everything without disclosing who his dream-mate was. So I think the best thing to do is talk to Remus, see his perspective on things.” Harry answered, and Draco thought that was a pretty damn good idea. And it would also give him the opportunity to actually introduce himself to Harry’s Godfather, “But that’s just an idea. If you’re not okay with it, we could probably come up with a better plan.”

“Harry, I think it’s a great idea. We don’t need to tweak it.” Draco responded, “Why are you doubting your ideas so much? I think they’re pretty damn good.”

“Hermione did the majority of the planning and most of my ideas got vetoed.” Harry answered, “You’re very smart. Like Hermione, so I guess I thought that you would do the same?”

“Merlin. I would never do that.” Draco frowned, he was sure that Hermione had the best interests at heart. But that still did not mean that Draco agreed with her methods. Harry should have been able to share his ideas freely too, “If I ever do sound controlling or I’m just an absolute dickhead, please tell me.”

“You’re always a dickhead.” Harry laughed, making Draco in turn laugh. It was something that he could agree with. The blond could be awful at times, but it wasn’t something he went out of his way to do, it was just who he was. But Harry could also be a bit of a dick too, “But I’m also a dick, so I guess we’re the perfect pair.”

“I guess we are.” Draco beamed, kissing Harry’s lips. He absolutely adored him, “Let’s this get out the way?”

“Let’s.” Harry agreed, laughing. The sound of Harry’s laughter was a sound that he would always love.

\----

Remus’ house was cosy. That was the best way that Draco could describe it. It just seemed very fitting and the blond finally understood what Sirius would have seen in the other wizard. He was kind and he was a great father.  
“Teddy seems to like you.” Remus smiled, watching as the toddler played with Draco, “I’m sure you’re going to be a great father.”

“I hope I am.” Draco smiled, Teddy was a sweetheart. He could only hope that if he did have any children in the future, they would be as sweet as this one, “I hope I’m not being too nosy. But was there another reason why you and Tonks are getting divorced? It’s just, there’s no malice or hatred between the two of you and it’s practically unheard of when it comes to anyone that’s getting divorced.”

“Well, I’m in love with someone else.” Remus answered, “And after we got married, Tonks used to tell me about how she was insecure about the marriage because of something related to the Black family. Supposedly her mother had the perfect meeting with her father through a dream. But because her mother was disowned, this meant that she would never be able to have the same experience as she was not a part of the Black family anymore.”

“And once she told you about that, you remembered that you did meet someone through a dream a long time ago.” Draco smiled, “You eventually shared it with her, and you both came to the agreement that it wasn’t fair on the three of you if you remained married.”

“Yes.” Remus frowned “How do you know everything?”

“Because I know who your dream-mate is.” Draco answered, “But now my question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to make it right.” Remus stated firmly, “If I only knew beforehand, I would have never done anything to hurt him.”

“Things like this happen all the time.” Draco sighed, “They’re practically unavoidable, it wasn’t entirely your fault. But I think you should go to him. Harry and I will watch Teddy.”

“Thank you, Draco.” Remus smiled softly, “You’ve got a good one Harry, make sure you keep him.”

“I will.” Harry smiled, watching as Remus apparated out of the house, “Merlin, Draco. I didn’t even have to say anything. I wasn’t expecting it to be that easy.”

“I was either. But I’m glad it was.” Draco laughed, he was glad that it wasn’t difficult, “Now let’s watch this little munchkin and hope for the best for those two.”

“Now we can finally prepare for the wedding.” Harry added, “If you still want to get married to me of course.”

“Of course I do.” Draco snorted, “You’re not so easy to get rid of and I’ve gotten rather attached to you.”

“I’m rather attached to you too.”

\----


	11. The Wedding

* * *

“I’m thinking we should just elope.” Harry sighed, this was the third time this week that they were trying to plan the wedding. But they were failing miserably and the fact that it was a wedding between Harry Potter and a Malfoy added to the stress. Everyone expecting so much from them. And Draco didn’t want to make the wedding into some kind of social affair. But that was exactly what it was beginning to feel like, “Can’t we do something a little more intimate?”

“We should do something a little more intimate.” Draco agreed, he knew that there was a chance that his parents wouldn’t be too happy with his decision. But they didn’t really need to make it extravagant. This was was something for Harry and Draco, and he didn’t give a damn what other people thought, “So how do you want to do it?”

“Malfoy Manor. We’ll just invite family and close friends.” Harry answered. It was a simple idea. But Draco liked it a lot. His parents wouldn’t mind at all, “You have bloody peacocks. That’s extravagant enough.”

“Those fucking peacocks.” Draco laughed, they were mean birds and Draco was taunted by them when he was a child. It was only when he was older and managed to perfect the Malfoy glare that the birds eventually learnt to leave him alone. But he couldn’t say the same thing for Harry. Who managed to get attacked by them without even being in close proximity to them, “They’ll probably scare all the guests away.”

“True. But could you imagine the wedding pictures?” Harry grinned. Once Harry had mentioned the idea of it, Draco couldn’t get the image of people getting pecked and chase by the peacocks. They would make pretty memorable wedding pictures, “They’d be perfect.”

“Oh Harry, you’re so dastardly. You should be glad that I love you.” Draco snorted, “I still don’t understand why my parents chose peacocks out of all animals? I hate those birds.”

“You just hate birds.” Harry pointed out, which was true. Draco despised birds. Well, most birds. He liked owls. But pigeons annoyed him. The number of times a pigeon flew into him while he was flying on his broom was ridiculous. Those birds were suicidal, “I think we should put Malfoy Manor on the list.”

“Fine.” Draco agreed, he didn’t really mind the idea of getting married at his childhood home. And it wouldn’t be that bad if only close friends and family were invited. The sound of a door opening drew him away from his thoughts. The sight of Remus Lupin in the house was always amusing. The older wizard was always sheepish and always tried to avoid running into them because Harry and Draco would always give him a knowing look, “Should we expect my cousin? Or is he not decent?”

“I’m very much decent.” Sirius snorted, entering shortly after. The man looked far too smug, and it was definitely a turn from when the man was miserable. Draco preferred it, “And please stop with the teasing.”

“No. I’m not going to stop with the teasing.” Draco said flatly, “You were relentless when I first started bringing Harry around so I think it’s only fair that you deal with the same treatment.”

“Touché.” Sirius laughed, ruffling Draco’s hair. The blond absolutely hated it when anyone touched his hair. “This is what happens when they grow up. They love you and then they leave you.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco groaned, slapping Sirius’ hand away. He would make Sirius pay for that, “You’re like a child.”

“He is a child.” Harry laughed, taking Draco’s hand in his own. It was moments like this that made Draco really appreciated that he took a chance on Harry. There would be no one else that would understand him. They were soulmates, “I think the peacocks would be a good idea.”

“I agree with you completely.” Draco smiled maliciously, he was going to make sure that Sirius was going to pay.

\----

The wedding ceremony itself was very simple. Draco insisted and made sure that his mother and father did not make an extravagant event out of his wedding. Only a few close friends and family were invited. It was perfect. So perfect that Draco had forgotten the existence of the peacocks. Well, that was until he heard a very familiar voice yelp. Draco hoped that they managed to get that on camera.

Draco wasn’t sure where Harry had gone, but it was nice to finally take a break from the pictures. A glass of wine was everything that he needed right now.  
“I trust you take care of him.” Severus stated firmly, nursing his own glass of wine. Draco had insisted on the wine being elderflower and everyone seemed to be enjoying it, “Harry. He’s happy. You saw he was while everyone else only saw his name. I’m thankful that you proved all his doubts wrong. But Harry, I raised him and he is the closest thing to a son that I will ever get. So if you hurt him, believe me when I say that I will make the rest of your life a living hell.”

“I’m thankful that Harry has a father like you.” Draco smiled, taking a sip of his wine, “I would never hurt him intentionally. There are bound to be arguments because every relationship has their ups and downs. But I love Harry and I vow to love him for the rest of my life.”

“Aw geez. You made him all sappy.” Sirius teased, wrapping an arm around his younger cousin, “Don’t forget that Harry has three fathers and we will all end you.”

“A little bit late with the warning considering I just married the guy.” Draco snorted, watching as Harry made his way over to them, “Speak of the devil. Here comes my husband.”

“Devilishly good looking I hope.” Harry beamed, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist, “Hello husband. I believe I’ve drunk a tad bit too much.”

“That’s our cue to leave. We have a honeymoon to get to.” Draco laughed, “And a lot of sex to be had.”

“TMI.” Sirius groaned, in turn making the wedded couple laugh, “I don’t need to be hearing anything about your sex lives. Ever.”

“Well. It’s a goodbye from us.” Harry smiled, “We will see you in a few weeks.”

“Enjoy yourselves.” Severus smiled, waving the couple off, “We’ll see you soon.”

Draco couldn’t wait to start this new journey with Harry. This was something that he had never thought would happen in his lifetime, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful that he was blessed with the presence of Harry. Everything was going to different. They were going to eventually start their own family as well as face many other challenges. It was a very welcoming change, and Draco wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.

fin


End file.
